


I wasn't always like this...

by LoveLarryLoveNiam



Series: I'll always be there [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, F/M, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLarryLoveNiam/pseuds/LoveLarryLoveNiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' life is falling apart, but he acts as if nothing is happening, yet he is broken on the inside. Will Harry, the kid he bullies, be able to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't always like this...

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is the first fanfic I've ever posted so cut me some slack. I'd love to listen to any suggestions you have and I hope you enjoy!

Louis was walking down the streets of London feeling the cold afternoon breeze hit his face in a refreshing way. He turned the corner and crossed the road to the park feeling the tears already starting to rush from his glazed eyes. He ran down the path and flopped down behind a big tree. Louis tugged the maroon sleeves of his jumper down to cover his wrists and tucked his knees to his chest. Thats when the tears started streaming down his golden tanned face.

Louis Tomlinson is the most popular guy in year 11. His best friend, Liam Payne, and him are captains of the football team. All the girls want them and Louis flirts with all the girls, just for the fun of it. Louis has it all money and popularity, yet on the inside...he is so miserable. Nobody notices...its only when he is by himself. Then one day his mom Jay and stepdad Mark started fighting. A lot. Like all the time. It upset his four sisters Lottie, Felicite, Daisy and Phoebe, and when they were shouting cross words at each other they would all come into his room and snuggle in his bed. Thats when he started cutting and scratching. He would claw at his wrist whenever he was upset. Providing a slight relief from his pain. Then he would hide them with long sleeved t-shirts and bracelets. But nobody knew. Then he started taking out the pain on others. He changed in a matter of two months from being the school's dream boy to bad boy. He got a lip piercing and dyed his hair red. Yet he still was the same Louis at home. Taking care of his mom and sisters. He was also nice to Liam, but he would beat up people like Niall, Harry, Zayn and Ed. Then one day when his parent where fighting he just took off out into the streets of London...

Louis cried for a long time without caring much for his surroundings. His wrist stung with new cuts and his hair was tousled into the sweaty red fringe. As he stood up to walk home, he saw a figure in the horizon dressed in a black trench coat. Brown curls tousled into a messy fringe across his forehead. His worn out sneakers ingrained in the moist grass as he made his way across the plain seemingly taking no notice of the small dainty figure by the tree. Louis froze as he saw Harry cross the path listening to the crunch of his shoes against the rough path. Harry couldn't see him like this Louis thought hastily, but just as he was about to stand up, little white flurries started falling from the sky gently landing in Louis red hair and on his eyelashes. He blinked in wonder for a moment until he spotted the figure that had just stopped but meters from him. Harry was staring up at the sky, his eyes filled with fascination. He smiled at the sight. There was something about the way that Harry looked so beautiful and innocent by himself without loud, Irish Niall. Harry was actually a quiet lad who didn't really bother anyone. That's why he made such a good victim for bullying. Harry soon turned his head away from the sky with a faint smile plastered on his plump, pink lips. His face dropped when his eyes met Louis'. That's when Louis stood up and walked home with a dead serious expression on his face, but in his mind was the wondrous boy that he had just met...

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I mean football as in soccer.
> 
> Tumblr: larryhellyeah


End file.
